The present invention concerns a stencil printing machine which is capable of conducting stencil printing on a printing body, such as cardboard or corrugated cardboard, made of any material which is printable with ink.
In an existent printing method for a printing body like corrugated cardboard, a printing machine having a flat screen has been used. In using such a machine, ink is squeezed out through an opening formed in the screen onto the printing body.
According to the conventional printing machine thus constituted, in the case where an identical image is to be printed on different plural portions of a single printing body, the printing body must be reset in another position after previous printing operation has been finished, and then next printing on the same printing body is resumed. Now, a corrugated cardboard box having an identical printed image on plural faces thereof will be considered. For example, in the case where a corrugated cardboard for the box is to be printed, the identical image may be printed on different plural portions of the corrugated cardboard so that the identical image can be seen on the plural faces of the box erected by folding the corrugated cardboard. In this case the corrugated cardboard must be positioned to the machine in each printing process for each portion. Such troublesome operation requires a long time and much effort.
An object of the present invention is to solve the problems described above, thereby providing a printing machine capable of successively printing an identical image on different plural portions of a single printing body.